Using a computer to do finger print processing is very efficient and convenient in matching finger prints as the computer has a great capacity to do a number of operations in a very short period. Owing to the rapid speed of processing in the studying of finger prints by means of the computer, the characteristics used to identify a finger print are much simpler than ever and, therefore, it is possible to process a great number of finger prints at the same time. Nevertheless, different images of the same finger print usually cannot be identified as the same. The magnitude and orientation of the force applied by a finger tip in producing the finger print thereof and the translation and rotation of the finger will more or less affect the configuration of the printed finger print.
The finger prints of human beings are categorized into 8 groupings according to the ridges of finger prints. The ridge flows of some groupings are quite different from each other and a common characteristic is almost impossible to obtain. It is the major task for researchers to develop a finger print recognition system which is capable of recognizing all kinds of finger prints in spite of the great difference in the ridge flows.